tawfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Obtain Guns Only Kills on SAM Sites
SAM Avoidance and How to Obtain a Guns Only Kill on SAM 6's. by The_Nephilim Detect the Threat *Goto EMCON 5 *Put your Defence MFD down to 50 miles *Activate your HMD in Air to Ground mode *Now look Around and try to Detect the Threat. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/466/nov112007054020amrl7.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 Analyze the Threat Once you have Detected the Threat with JSTARS, Find out which SAM it is by doing the following: *Go to your Attack MFD view by pressing NumPad 3 *Select LANTRIN *Cycle thru ALL Ground Threats. Make sure there are No ZSU-23/24's around as they will definitely ruin your day. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6020/nov112007054032amah1.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 Bait and Evade You should Now be able to see the Threat Circle. You are now going to Fly Within the Threat Circle until they Detect you. Once detected they will Start to Fire on you. Maintain a Circular Pattern within the Threat Circle and keep them shooting at you until they have used all their Ordnance. Remember, you should already be in EMCON 5 and Defense MFD Down to 11nm. Watch the SAMS that are fired at you. Use of Countermeasures Fly within the Threat circle as they maintain a Constant Lock on you but Don't get too close. Now this is the Trick try Not to Drop Chaff as soon as you get a missile Launch Warning wait till the missile gets close about 5nm and Manual EMCON 5 should drop a few chaff and Defeat the missile. Keep Doing this technique and drop some Chaff Manually if you like too but not as soon as the missile is Launched. You will Be able to Defeat all missiles this way. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/1824/nov112007054105amzn1.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/8563/nov112007054155amoy1.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/5867/nov112007054328amjn1.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 Watch for Winchester Now keep track of How many Missiles are left on the SAM's. They should run out real quick, but you should have Plenty of Chaff left when completed Spoofing 4 SA-6 sites. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/5610/nov112007054339amqa7.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/5439/nov112007054341ammv1.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/4466/nov112007054342amhd1.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/4933/nov112007054343amws3.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 Confirm Winchester Now check your LANTRIN View to confirm that they are Out of Missiles. If they are out now it is time to go from Prey to Predator ;) Take the Offensive Select A-G Guns if you haven't already, then create a Shoot list and Push the J key (Declutter) so you only see 1 threat Taget Box at a time this Helps to see if any are targeted without being all Cluttered. Remember you will still get a Threat Lock but not too Fear as the SAMS fired all their Missiles and they can Only Target you. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/5324/nov112007054421amzc9.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 Engage with Guns I usually get within 1nm of the target and Fire. You should aim for the lower middle as it is Not directly in the Middle. the more you Practise, the easier it becomes. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/5672/nov112007054424amoz8.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/7905/nov112007054427ammk6.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/4766/nov112007054457amfw5.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 RTB for Beers at the O-Club If all went well you should have No Damage, Plenty of Chaff left, and a mission Success. http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/805/nov112007054503amhf3.jpg Shot at 2007-11-11 I just showed with 4 SAMS to show what is Possible with the F22. When you first start out try a Custom Combat with Only 1 SA6 at medium distance then work your Way up to more SAMS. You can Also add some HARM's on your Plane and put in some ZSU/23's in there and take out the AAA with the HARMS whilst avoiding the SAMS. That concludes this Training Brief now let's Fire up the Simulator and get too it. Good Luck & God Speed ;)